Let me love you
by Forpeil
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Cuando te conocí, no pensé que me enamoraría tanto de ti aun con todos tus problemas eres la persona a la que mas quiero. Soleri


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Andrew Hussie, la horrible historia intento de shojo barato es mio c:

Advertencia: Puede estar algo mal redactado y tener algo Ooc, lean bajo su riesgo (?)

* * *

-Sol v-ve ha casa… estaré bien- Inclino la cabeza intentando ocultar con el flequillo mojado sus vidriosos ojos que le amenazaban con desbordar las lagrimas contenidas.

No comprendía por que trataba de evadirlo, tan siquiera creía que fuera verdad lo que había dicho, pero por sus palabras entendió que era un intento para librársele, aunque intentara mentirle era demasiado fácil adivinar lo que pensaba, como un libro abierto, verdaderamente el no estaba bien.

Y se rehusaba a dejarlo solo, con una mano alzó el rostro del castaño, obligando a que ambas miradas se encontraran, no podía soportar la tristeza y soledad que reflejaban los habitualmente cálidos ojos de Eridan, parecía vacíos como si su brillo hubiera desaparecido, desvaneciéndose con cada lagrima que desbordaban las pupilas turmalinas, aparto el mechón rubio y limpio el rastro que habían dejado aquellas gotas saladas que aun salían de los orbes cristalinos.

Sollux sabia que el moreno que tenia enfrente era un chico frágil y aunque no intentara demostrarlo tras su fachada de arrogancia e insensibilidad alejándose de los demás, haciéndole ver problemático y que siempre trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos, no era más una persona quien temía de la soledady temia a ser herido, le comprendía alguna vez el también llego a sentirse así, al igual que también experimento ese dolor de ser engañado por la chica que quieres, aunque agradecía que lo que él vio fue menos perturbador que encontrar a Zahhak en la habitación de la Mejido en una indecente posición. Jodido fetichista.

Pero gracias a eso comprendió que significaba ella para el y con quien realmente quería estar, supuso que Aradia igual lo sabía, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Eridan, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido y sorprendentemente le apoyo, también le alegro que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Aradia, y que siguiera siendo su mejor amiga.

Aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran claros y no hubiese nada que le haga dudar respecto a ellos, le preocupaba Eridan, lo que era mejor para él, lo que el quería, incluso se contuvo de confesarle lo que sentía creyendo lo feliz que era con Feferi sabiendo lo enamorado que estaba de ella, lo sabia al ver la felicidad que reflejaba con el hecho de tan solo mirarla, cosa que también le dolía pero si bien el amor no era egoísta y siempre se debe pensar antes en la otra persona, tampoco quería dejar de ser su amigo, pero en estos momentos deseaba serlo.

Quería reconfortarlo después de lo que ella le había hecho sufrir, aun después de lo que le había herido, lo haría pero no de la forma que el quería, sino lo que el necesitaba, porque lo que sentía podía esperar.

-Edd no te dejare aquii 2olo- Ver la sonrisa en labios del Captor termino por desmoronarlo, aferro sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del mayor escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, no podía evitar sentirse triste, ni que las dudas se formaran en su mente haciéndolo sentirse desconcertado, ni siquiera podía hallar una razón creíble del por que Sol seguía con el y no solamente por esta vez sino por todas las demás, aquellas veces en donde se sentía confundido y no hubiese alguien quien quisiera escucharle, en las veces que solía ser ignorado y nadie notaba su existencia esto le hacia deprimir y enojar aunque tuviese amigos estos siempre le excluían, le ignoraban, pero seguía ahí con el.

Debía aceptarlo Fef nunca le quiso aunque alguna vez fue su amiga, ella acepto que salieran por lastima y si solamente lo había hecho para después herirlo lo logro, ¿Tan desagradable era para que todos le odiaran? Que mas daba ya no tenia importancia, en verdad interesaba que la única chica a la que creías buena te engañara de la peor forma posible, considerando el hecho de que siquiera fuese con un chico sino aquella Leijon.

Detestaba el hecho de que quizá no le importara a nadie y empezaba a preguntarse si el chico que tenia enfrente era en verdad su amigo, o al igual que Fef solo le tuviese lastima, aunque tratara de no seguir pensando en ello e intentara aferrarse a la idea de que en verdad le importaba y que por eso seguía con el, la duda ya se había forjado en su mente.

-¿Tú me quieres?- Simplemente las palabras salieron en un momento de titubeo sin siquiera haberlas pensado con claridad, sintió como el se apartaba con lentitud, bien, ya no podría sentirse peor en estos momentos, su cuerpo le dejo de responder y comenzaba a temblar, con el rostro enrojecido apretó más las parpados para evitar la desagradable mirada que seguramente le dirigía esperando alguna burla o algo parecido.

En vez de eso recibió un suave roce en los labios consiguiendo que abriera los ojos sorpresivamente.

-Eriidan yo te amo- Aunque en realidad fuera extraño que dijera esa clase de cosas tan solo quería animarle y hacer que se sintiera mejor al igual que hacerle saber que en verdad le queria.

Acaricio los rosáceos pómulos tratando de acallar las dudas que parecían formarse nuevamente en la mente del menor, pronto se volvió a encontrar con sus orbes que mostraban clara confusión y desconcierto, más bien parecía… ¿enfadado? .

-Sabes… cuando te conocí creí que me odiabas- Aun podía recordar su gélida mirada cuando lo miro por primera vez, siquiera supo el porque de su comportamiento.

–Ni imagine que algún día seriamos amigos- Simplemente había creído que el también sería de esas personas que le terminaban ignorando.

–Nunca pensé que te llegaría a importar- Ni que tuviera la molestia de hablarle y mucho menos ayudarlo, bueno, ni podía definir en verdad si fue una ayuda el hecho de haberle contestado a Vriska como lo hizo aquella vez, en verdad aprecio que alguien le defendiera.

-Supongo que había creído mal- Luego de lo que sucedió comenzó a conocerlo mejor y le alegro poder confiar en alguien.

-Gracias por todo Sol- Trastabillo hasta toparse con la puerta apoyándose sobre ella – Pero en v-verdad no quiero que solo me tengas lastima- Susurro llevándose las manos al rostro sacándose las gafas para observar lo empañadas que estaban – Tú tampoco juegues conmigo por fav-vor- Pensaba que seguramente tenia la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados pero no lloraría nuevamente.

Realmente nunca le odio, solo llego a sentirse confundido y algo frustrado por haberle hecho dudar sobre lo que sentía y el no entender la necesidad de querer cuidarlo. Sabía que este no era el momento, que tendría que esperar y aunque no fuese correspondido, por ahora, se quedaría con su pequeño príncipe de la esperanza hasta que la sonrisa vuelva a su rostro.

-Yo jama2 lo hariia después de todo ere2 mii mejor amiigo-


End file.
